Sultan Classic
|related = Blista Compact Sultan (GTA San Andreas) Elegy Sultan RS Elegy RH8 Warrener Elegy Retro Custom Retinue Savestra Nebula Turbo Retinue Mk II Blista Kanjo |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Sultan (needle) Sultan (dial texture) |inttxd = Sultan |carcols = |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = sultan2 |handlingname = SULTAN2 |textlabelname = SULTAN2 |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 40 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Sultan }} The Karin Sultan Classic is a four-door sports sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino Heist update, released on January 16, 2020, during the Sultan Classic Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan Classic acts as a classic predecessor of the original Sultan, at the same time an HD Universe equivalent to the 3D Universe rendition of the same car. It has two main inspirations: the and the . The headlights are clearly inspired by the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV. The vehicle assumes a more traditional design, but keeping the four-door layout and sporty appearance from the original Sultan. It has rectangle-shaped lights and sports a spoiler by default. The car is painted in a primary color, with the mirror wings painted in secondary. Its interior is the same used primarily on the Sultan, but featuring the Karin logo on the horn cap. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Online Overview Inline-6 Twin-Turbo (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SultanClassicWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. File:SultanClassic-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Official screenshot. SultanClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Sultan Classic on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. File:SultanClassic-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Sultan Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. File:SultanClassic-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Sultan Classic in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. SultanClassicBadge.png|Alternate badge, used in advert. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions *Two Sultan Classics can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,718,000 or for the trade price of $1,288,500 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Sultan Classic as a getaway vehicle (can be provided by Eddie Toh if chosen as the designated driver). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The last two exhaust options appear to be named incorrectly; they are actually carbon exhaust tubes, available in single and dual setups. *The "Redwood Racing" and "Karin Performance" liveries appear to be similar to two liveries from the Sultan RS that go by the same names. **The "Karin Performance" livery looks similar to the Subaru World Rally Team livery, used on Subaru Impreza rally cars. **The "Redwood Racing" livery looks similar to the . *The "Backside Skateboards" livery seems to be inspired by the . *The default radio stations of the Sultan Classic are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. See Also *Sultan - GTA San Andreas equivalent and HD Universe successor. *Sultan RS *Elegy Retro Custom *Retinue *Savestra *Retinue Mk II *Blista Kanjo Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Tuners